The Consequences of a Favour
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: Eli needs Adams help, but will what he asks of him be Adams downfall?  Sucky summary ftw.
1. Adam

A/N: It's been forever, yeah, I know. But too much has been going on to even recap at the moment. I really need to start escaping through my writing again, so that's where you guys come in. If anyone has any ideas on stories they would like to read, send them at me and I'd be happy to oblige (to the best of my abilities of course). Thanks, here is my attempt at a Adam/Imogen story. Chapter one anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

"_Please_!" Eli pleaded pitifully.

Adam blinked back his disbelief; his best friend was on his knees before him. Since when did Eli Goldsworthy beg? Oh that's right, since he knew Adam would never do it.

"You're such a drama queen." Adam complained, his arms folded over his too-there chest.

Eli didn't even flinch at the insult as he continued. "Adam, I'll do anything. What kind of bro are you, anyway? You won't even do me this one little favour?"

"Little favour! Going on a date with your creepy psycho stalker is not a, _little_ favour!" Adam retorted, glaring down at his friend. "Are you seriously pouting right now?" He accused.

"Yes, yes I am. Because first off Imogen is not a creepy psycho stalker she is just a little.. obsessive, and second off if you don't do this for me I could lose my chance at winning Claire back." His words lost a little of their persuasive tone as he mentioned Claire's name, softening noticeably.

Adams' jaw dropped. "You are NOT playing the Claire card. It's bad enough you pulled the 'bro' one."

Eli dropped his eyes to the ground where his knees pressed into hard tile. His voice was almost a whisper now. "Please Adam."

Adam sighed and ran one hand through his short cropped hair. "How do you even know she is going to agree to this?"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, I owe you big time! And don't worry about it, she'll just _love_ you." Eli shot to his feet and embraced his best friend eagerly, jumping back before Adam could land a punch in his shoulder.

Adam shuddered, "Yeah that's what I'm worried about." Eli pretended not to hear him as he took of down the hall to find part two of his scheme. Leaving Adam standing in front of his open locker, the point of ambush, and the center of attention as thirty of the nearest Degrassi students stared on in amusement.

The boy sighed, slamming his locker and shuffling off to his next class. Trying desperately to ignore the feeling of excitement, after all, a date with a girl, no matter how crazy, was still a date with a girl.

A/N Depending on the feedback I get from this will determine how fast or if I continue the story at all. Hopefully chapter two will be quick to follow up if you know what I mean. If it does happen, it'll be Imogen's turn to be ambushed.


	2. Imogen

A/N;; So, I just noticed, after posting it of course, that I spelled Clare's** name wrong throughout the entire first chapter. Great. Anyway, hopefully you guys will forgive me. Here is my attempt at chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Duh.

Eli stood outside the double doors that led to his Drama class, his palms sweating from his rampant nerves. This was going to be the hard part. Compared to Imogen, convincing Adam to go along with his plan was going to be a breeze.

But this had to work. Before he thought it all out he had no idea how he was going to let Imogen down easy. He did care for her, just not like he cared for his Clare. And he had to get Clare back. With Imogen out of the picture trying to sabotage it constantly Eli figured he'd have pretty close to a green light with Clare.

He remembered Clare's words from when they had been with Adam in the hospital, referring to her previous relationship with Jake.

"_I guess it wasn't meant to be."_

He smiled, some of his nerves disappearing. Eli knew that he had to pull this off. No matter how much Imogen scared him sometimes. Taking a deep breath he pushed through the doors and walked up to her, his stance screaming determination. "Imogen, I need to speak with you."

Imogen spun around, instantly perking up at this sound of his voice. "Eli Goldsworthy, wishes to speak with Imogen Moreno?" She responded oddly, her head tilted to one side so that her twin buns made her look like a sideways Mickey Mouse cut out.

"Yes. I need you to go on a date with Adam." Eli's words came out smoothly. He knew that with Imogen there was no sense in beating around the bush. It was better to just be straight forward with her and let her make of it what she will.

She blinked her brown eyes, head straightening. "Adam?" She prompted.

Eli looked surprised. Hadn't Imogen been stalking him? Shouldn't she know who his best friend was? He sighed, "About yay high, brown hair, always has his nose in a comic book, basically my brother."

Still Imogen did not show any signs of realization. "Adam Torres. Related to Drew Torres?"

"Nopppe." Imogen commented, looking as if she were growing bored with their little game.

"Got shot at prom?" Eli asked as a last resort. Finally Imogen smiled broadly, as if she had just won.

"I know who you're talking about Eli Goldsworthy." Eli sighed again, this time in relief.

Eli placed his hands out in front of him his palms facing the ceiling, his famous smirk on his face. "So, will you do it Imogen?"

Imogen placed her own hands in Eli's, completing the dramatic gesture. "Yes."

His eyes widened. "Yes?" He parroted.

"Yes." Imogen insisted. "But of course he will have to ask me himself. Aaaand," She continued, her voice singing the remainder of her deal breaker. "You and Clare will have to accompany us."

At Eli's dumbfounded look the quirky girl continued. "We wouldn't want Adam trying to steal my innocence would we? I need protectors!" She declared loudly, making the rest of their class turn and stare.

"Imogen, I don't think Adam is that kind of guy." He hinted, his eyes searching her face. Did she really not know Adam's secret?

"Are you trying to say that you and Clare won't join us?" She questioned, knowing she had him.

"No, no, no, we'll come. Just.." He hesitated, would she use that chance to chase Clare away for good?

Her answering smile was so wide it seemed to split her face in two. "It's settled then. We have a double date Eli Goldsworthy." She spun away with a cackling laughter.

"Why do I feel like I just lost instead of won?" Eli questioned to the air around himself, his nerves suddenly worse than before. And now he was faced with an even bigger problem.. Would Clare agree to go on a date with him?


End file.
